criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Release Me From Death
Release Me From Death is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Los Muerta district of Grimsdale. Plot After hearing about Chelsea Bloom’s death, Diego and Hamilton headed to the where prison guard, Barb Bellamy led them to the prison yard. There they saw Chelsea tied up with electrical wires, completely fried. Diego and Hamilton added Barb Bellamy to the suspect list along the prison warden- Mallory banks and Fayzah Jawab, whom worked with the victim in preparing meals for prisoners. Fayzah then approached the duo to tell them that she remembers Chelsea being pulled out of the kitchen for a visit. The person who came to visit the victim turned out to be her friend, Victoria Lopez. The duo then found reasons to suspect Chelsea’s father, Clive Bloom, before learning that Chelsea tried to escape the prison numerous times, annoying both the warden and Guard Bellamy. Diego and Hamilton then went to the cafeteria to recap the case, but ended up hearing two people arguing. The argument turned out to be caused by Clive and Vicky, where Vicky told Diego and Hamilton that Chelsea suspected that Clive was planning to her, making the duo give Clive another talk. Later on, they also found out that Vicky freaked out at Chelsea after she told her that she suspects that Vicky’s father may still be working for the Anoterous, and that the victim and Fayzah argued over the prison’s food menu. Diego and Hamilton then discovered that the killer was Clive Bloom. Seeing that he was already a prisoner, Clive found that there was no use to denying the crime and admitted that he killed his daughter because she got to close into uncovering his leader’s identity. Diego rolled his eyes and asked Clive why he’s obsessed on helping his leader, when the team already arrested all the Anoterous members, in which Clive laughed and asked this if they really thought that the Anoterous were planning to form an army with only around 50 members in their cult. Diego and Hamilton then realized that they’re not done with the Anoterous and not even close at it, and were shocked by their stupidity. Clive was sent to Judge Powell who sentenced him to life in prison. After the arrest, Diego and Hamilton decided to talk to Fayzah to see whether she realized Chelsea was acting secretive or not, but were approached by the warden who told them she has terrible news for them. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Fayzah. When she was asked whether she realized that Chelsea was hiding something, she revealed she found her placing things in some sort of safe, which she hid at the kitchen. The duo investigated the kitchen where they found the safe Fayzah was talking about, which they searched and found a pile of stabled documents labeled “Anoterous”. Diego and Hamilton sent the booklet to Yoyo, who told them that she skim-read the documents, and noticed that most of it spoke about meetings in the “Fuck-Strip-Kill” a nightclub/brothel that played a huge part during the team’s mission in the Industrial District. Diego and Hamilton then remembered how the nightclub’s owner, Steve Liveman allowed two Anoteros’ to hide in the brothel section and deduced that he must be afflicted with them. The duo then went to speak to Gail Vangsness, whom they discovered had the ability to detect demigods, and informed her that they’d like her to investigate the club. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to the warden, and were stunned when she told them that Nadine Marquez have escaped the prison by climbing the walls. Wanting to find clues on where she could be hiding, the duo investigated the prison yard, where they found a torn note, which after restoring it, Diego realized it had “They are plotting to kill me!” written in Spanish, knowing that Nadine is of Latino roots based on her surname, the duo knew immediately that she must have written it, and assumed she must be talking about the New Olympians that they have caught. Diego and Hamilton went to confront the New Olympians, who admitted to wanting revenge on Nadine, for leading the team to the protozone crates. Although Nadine was not safe at the prison, with the presence of more powerful N.O elites like Galinda outside, who are probably as pissed at Nadine, she was in more danger and the duo decided they should search for her. At night, Hamilton and Diego were about to go outside to search for Nadine, when suddenly they got a call from Gail who told them she found someone with a thunderstorm symbol on their head. But before the duo could learn the identity of the Anoterous leader, Gail, mysteriously, ended the call.... Summary *'Chelsea Bloom' Murder Weapon *'Electric wires' Killer *'Clive Bloom' Suspects C1B36E31-DA7E-4D5A-8AFC-2A6E17538F55.png|Mallory Banks D1D27F77-32D1-44B3-941E-76E8312C3436.png|Barb Bellamy (GD) 56A550EA-971C-4C34-A57B-122DDB062C49.png|Fayzah Jawab 42AE3816-C18C-4C1E-9C31-D404549159D8.png|Victoria Lopez 32BE7F13-680C-4953-BF13-50EBE89F6A28.png|Clive Bloom (GD) Quasi-suspects 13E26CA1-6CA3-49BB-A6B8-BDFD49742D16.png|Gail Vangsness DA15B894-4756-4270-B453-1B4CD3461B11.png|The New Olympians Killer’s Profile *The killer knows Physics *The killer eats bacon *The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The killer has a reddish nose *The killer has a bandage